Meeting Hidden Faces
by Trixabella Pixximist
Summary: Welcome to the world of deonclerisation! Around Theendvillhigh there are a lot of Once-lers studying but not all of them go by their traditional names. One and Rocky and two of the many people but there is a new face around and Rocky can't help but wonder why this kid wears a mask Spooktre's a transfer student and has the pleasure of being in One and Rocky's class.


"So there's a transfer student coming."

A raven haired boy with gleaming amber eyes, that were often said to be yellow, looked up from his book to see his doppelganger sitting down across from him at his desk.

The term doppelganger is used lightly on account of that could mean any between on to about 20 other students in the school. They all admitted it was weird that they all looked similar, even some of the teachers looked this way, but there was always something that defined each person.

For One, it was his eyes, slightly sharper teeth and his 'no shit' attitude where as Rockstar, who was known as Rocky, had red and blue streaks in his hair and looked like he belonged to a rock band although that was his dream.

"I wonder what this one's going to be like." Rocky voice

"What, what's going to be like?" One replied actually listening this time.

"The new transfer student." Rocky said.

"It doesn't matter what they're like, it's how long they'll last." One said smirking.

Rocky felt a smile pull onto his face at this remark. It was true; it didn't matter what they were like, they'd get the same treatment as any other newbie would. However, Rocky never really got too involved with what happened, he was a guy with a rock and roll attitude, the do what you want when you want, but he wasn't over harsh and he saw no point making someone's life miserable when they'd done nothing to him.

Although One knew another reason behind it.

"What if it's a chick?" Rocky voiced.

One glanced up from the book again.

"So what if it is?"

"Well, you guys can't do anything to her." Rocky stated.

"The girls will take her and do whatever. You know not many people escape the newbie treatment and the girls take it differently." One responded casually.

"Mmm...I guess." Rocky said.

"Besides, there are things we can do to her it just depends on how she is." One smirked.

Rocky caught his drift straight away and scrunched his face up, rolling his eyes. It wasn't his style, he couldn't be bothered with the hassle that might come after it all so he preferred to stay away from that kind of thing although he had no problem talking about it.

One sniggered as he watched Rockys' reaction. One didn't always fully understand everything Rocky did or said but he assumed there was a reason so he wasn't going to push and besides, he didn't care all that much anyway.

In all honesty, One wasn't like that either. He couldn't do that to a girl, although no one knew whether or not he was a virgin, he couldn't do with the clinginess and the bitching after. Plus One's mind had started drifting other ways lately but that was another matter he kept to himself.

"Man it's too early!" Rocky complained.

"It's 9am." One replied.

It was like this almost every day and on queue in walked Mr Entre. Some of the other student in the room quietened down and sat properly in their seats while others were just as loud and continued with whatever they were doing knowing that when Mr Entre was ready he'd speak.

Rocky sat back in his seat with his feet on this desk like always while One sat reading his book. One and Rocky were actually quite good friends although they didn't speak much. One could be hard to talk to and Rocky knew he got on his nerves sometimes but he did sometimes wish there was someone who he could talk to and get along with.

While letting his mind wander a peculiar boy walked into the room silently by himself with a slip of paper in his hand. He stood in the doorway for a couple of seconds before walking over to Mr Entre and handing him the slip.

"Ah yes!" Mr Entres' voice was heard bringing Rocky back to his senses.

The rocker looked over his boots at the tall man stood at the front of the room noticing the sounds dropped a little; then he sees him. The newbie is stood at the front of the room, he's more than sure of it because he's never seen him before although, he might have but he wouldn't know because the new kid had a mask on and a weird one at that.

Rocky swings his legs down to put his feet on the floor and nudges One.

"Check it out, the newbie's here."

One looks up and smirks when he sees the masked guy stood at the front trying not to draw attention to himself and just wanting to sit down out of the way. One was hoping it was a guy; it makes the newbie process more interesting.

Some of the students had gone back to talking amongst themselves again as Mr Entre looked like he was going to make an announcement but was stopped by the new boy stood next to him. No one heard what was said but Mr Entre nodded and gestured towards the back of the room, just behind Rocky and One where there were two empty desks.

As the new kid started walking towards them, they knew he'd asked Mr Entre not to announce who he was. He passed the two teens who were watching him as he did so and sat down without a word nor moving his mask.

Both boys swivelled around in their seats to see the boy. He was looking down at the desk but they couldn't have been sure since they couldn't see his face. This might be harder than they both thought but One managed to say something to get his attention.

"Looks like we've got another freak show on our hands."

Rocky watched as the masked boy moved his head to face him watching his jaw tighten around the edges of the mask and a fist clench. This might be a bad newbie, the kind that was kicked out for being an ass and too much to handle. Rockys' eyes flicked from boy to boy wondering what would happen next as One sniggered and the jaw seemed to get tighter on the newbie.

Then he saw something just along the new boy's neck; very faintly was a scar and another a little further up. He began to wonder other reasons to wear a mask to school other than being weird. He supposed it wasn't weird since some of the student's word goggles and one of the students was a robot.

"Isn't that right Rocky?" One spoke looking over at the rocker who sat there silently.

One knew Rocky wasn't really for this but he knew the drill. As the newbie moved his head to look at him, Rocky saw something he was sure One hadn't yet. There was only one eye looking through the mask as him, the other eye was pitch black; in fact there wasn't an eye at all.

Rocky knew he had to say something but his mind was ticking over his thoughts and ideas so quickly it seemed he couldn't work his mouth and so he sat there staring at the new kid, which was admittedly a little strange to him, providing most people avoided him.

"Rocky?" One questioned.

The wannabe rock star said nothing again and continued staring although both other boys knew he'd zoned out.

"Is he staring at me? Can you see my face? Can you see anything?" All these thoughts ran through the new boy's mind and a hundred miles an hour. He wasn't used to people holding eye contact with him for so long; and sat so close.

He moved his head away from the red and blue haired kid hoping he'd say something but, there was nothing. Just two kids he'd never met before in his life staring.

Before anything else could have been said Mr Entre took the attention of the class. He didn't say very much and the announcements were the same as always, something about respect, something about smoking on school grounds which both One and Rocky smirked at and some nonsense riddle that always seemed to be on the end of every announcement.

"Yes; well, they're very inspiring words...if you can make sense of them. Off you go then." Mr Entre wrapped up as if he knew the bell was going to ring out because there it was.

One and Rocky reached for their bags as they saw a figure dash between them causing them both to look up and behind them. The new kid had gone. One ground his teeth irritated that he didn't get a shot at the kid while Rocky began to ponder what was hidden underneath the kids mask.

"What happened to you?"

Rocky was snapped back to reality as he stood up by One, although he didn't really hear anything that was said.

"Huh?" Rocky replied

One rolled his eyes "I said, what happened to you?"

"When?"

"A few minutes ago, with the new kid. It was like watching a sappy fairy tale where you saw your true love."

Rocky chocked on his breath, making One smirk.

"Awwww has the princess found their prince charming?"

Rocky punched One in the arm as the elder one laughed at the younger expense.

"No man! It's nothing like that; I just didn't get a look at him when he was coming in." Rocky retorted .

"No one got a look at him, he had his mask on." One pointed out.

"I know that, I mean I didn't get to look him over."

"Didn't know you were _that _way."

That comment earned him another light punch on the arm. One's smirk grew on his face, he knew what rocky meant but it was so easy to get to the 'I don't care' rocker

"He's only got one eye." Rocky said.

"What?"

"The new kid; he's only got one eye. At least I think he does. I couldn't see another."

One looked at Rocky blankly "I wondered."

Rocky knew that One didn't really care about the new kid at all but there was something about him that kept Rocky wondering on endless things.

"Well he's going to get some stick for that mask if he doesn't take it off." One spoke

"Yeah..." Rocky replied.

One knew he wasn't really listening; his head was miles away again. He had to admit, there was something about the kid that had him wanting to know the story but he wasn't as interested as Rocky. He could live if he never knew, but Rocky probably wouldn't quit until he knew.

"What if he's not flake like most of the new kids?" Rocky pondered out loud.

"Then you can ask him to be your husband princess." One cracked.

Rocky shot him a glare which made the elder snigger again.

"He'll find somewhere to fit in or he'll get by standing out, like everyone else does. Stop worrying over the kid, you don't even know his name." One stated.

"Now that sounded cheesy." Rocky pointed out.

"Shut up, get to class. Mr P will kill you if you're late because you were day dreaming."

"Oh go run track."

With that said, the boys smirked at each other and walked off towards their classes the new kid still stuck in Rocky's mind. He huffed and wondered what class the kid had first but he didn't have to wait long for the answer when he skulked round the door of his biology class and saw the kid sat at his desk.

Looks like he'd get to speak to the kid properly after all.


End file.
